<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Non Humans (and some humans) by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528226">The Non Humans (and some humans)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Neko, Cougar - Freeform, Gen, Werewolf, neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you go to the chickensmoothie website and find me (Spiritstar3) and search in my posts or whatever, you can find these kids. Search Cougar kid (literally what I titled the picture), Jamie/Starr, Jordy Black, Jemini Harris, Hawkk Frost, and for the Neko search Vani and they'll be under Vani</p><p>Just a story introducing some new characters of mine, most of them non humans. Might write another story of them being actually romantic, not sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Non Humans (and some humans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>The cougar shifter or Were, who really knew which, maybe a demon actually, purred as he laid in feline form. He was curled up in a patch of sunlight, cream tipped dusty tan and brown tail flicking. The dusty tan feline twitched his brown ears a bit, brown nose smushed into a leg. His legs and paws are the same brown as the ears and nose, but the way. The red blue sectoral eyes opened slightly, whiskers twitching, then he huffed and closed them once more. He sighed a bit as he heard that dang curly furred black eared red cat meowing...They seemed to be coming towards him, so he sat up quick and turned humanoid. His brown ears went back a moment, red blue sectoral eyes watching his surroundings. His cream tipped dusty tan and brown tail lashed a moment, then he sighed and made it stop. He brushed a finger against the blue choker, then looked down at his dusty-red colored shirt. </p><p>He shook his head, pretending to brush off his jeans and trying to ignore the cat. The eighteen year old agender alien Neko was now in front of them, in cat form of course. The two had never talked, so of course he didn't know of their alien father whom had the transformation ability. Anyhow, he sighed as he stared at the cat, once he realized the slightly shy one wasn't leaving. The fast running, very nervous seeming and easy to upset/frighten one purred a bit. They were glad he wasn't bullying them or trying to drive them away. The cuddly, loving, playful and intelligent one reverted to their light russet (?) skinned form. They shook their shortish curly red hair out, and blinked blue eyes. Yellow 'balled' lashes brushed their cheeks, then the yellow sclera-d eyes looked to the male. The book and baby loving one twitched yellow insided black ears with white speckles at the tips.</p><p>The white tipped and speckled tail flicked, and they hummed and smiled as they brushed a hand over it. The cougar male shook his cream-ended-dusty-tan-hair out, then sighed. He stared at the white spotted clothes Jamie/Starr wore, then looked to their face. They had white speckles dusting their nose and upper cheeks, which seemed to intrigue him.</p><p>The bath liking one let him look.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>Jordy Black, a nineteen year old pansexual female human that might have witch blood, hummed and smiled. She was a fast runner, and had taken Rory, her amber eyed Mosaic lab, for a run as always. She was now back home, drying off her tan skin and looking to him and the cat. The cat, Mia, was a flame point tabby and white Siamese mix with blue eyes. She was simply beautiful, and the green eyed glasses wearer loved her so much. She combed through her black bob, then fixed her pink shirt and brushed a hand down her overalls. It was spring, so she was wearing a shirt, shorts, and the overalls which were green. Anyhow, the sweetheart but stubborn one got to wondering. By the way, she's easy to anger but tries not to get angry at others, tries as hard as she can. Anyhow, the cat, horse, book, blanket, and company loving one had met a werewolf, and was wondering if she'd see her again.</p><p>Jemini Harris, said nineteen year old bisexual female werewolf, was currently in her wolf form. Her dad, mom, and brother, as well as the dogs Bya and Mako, were over to visit. Of course, this brought out the fierce loyalty, and she began to feel protective over her brother as always. She loved her family, so of course it made sense this would happen when around them. The sweet, cute, gentle, and nurturing one yawned a bit then shook her head. She knew the betas of the small pack, with its small territory, were likely watching over the pack right now. After all her parents, the alphas, we're here with her right now. The loud, stubborn, shy, and nervous female felt happiness at this fact. The amber eyed female, light skinned and long haired in humanoid form, wagged and panted. Said hair was curly and brown with light blue ends, but anyway the pup and kid loving one yipped.</p><p>Her own dogs, Cronos and Tril, wagged as they bounced around the other dogs, as well as the wolves. The cuddly book lover smiled as she phased to humanoid form, touching the choker. She was wearing her sandals and a blue crop top, and threw her arms around her dogs. The sometimes high strung one hoped there wouldn't be any thunderstorms anytime soon...</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>Hawkk Frost, a genderfluid eighteen year old homosexual human that was smart and a good reader, sighed. S/he had found a cat, a pretty brown one, and didn't know if it was hurt or not. The good at swimming and cuddly one pushed away Trinity as the Shepherd got too nosy. S/he then leashed the dog, running fast to a nearby vet and asking them to check the cat. The intelligent book lover sat in the waiting area, jiggling their knee and fretting. The cat wasn't theirs, and if it turned out to be injured how were they supposed to pay? S/he shook their head, trying not to feel nervous and anxious over it. S/he began to get a little upset thinking somehow must have been threatening the cat, and possibly injured it. They didn't have much of a temper, though, so they quickly calmed down. The stubborn and hard headed one shook a short haired head, then brushed through the hair.</p><p>Said hair is black and green, and s/he has two rings in each ear, but that's really beside the point here. They thought of calling mom and dad, to talk to their sister while they waited. However, the sometimes girly one heard the cat start hissing and growling. Green eyes of the shy and naturally cautious one turned to the door, as a vet tech stepped out. She motioned them to follow her, and s/he sighed and got up to do so. The stubborn and hard headed one saw the brown and blue eyes were narrowed at the vet. They quickly grabbed the cat, though said cat didn't belong to them, and held it and tried to comfort it. The brown cat, short haired, hissed and bit them, trying to scratch too. They gasped quietly but didn't let go, and the vet was able to sedate the cat to keep working. Hawkk was sent back out to wait, and was soon given the news the cat was in fact healthy aside from claws being too long.</p><p>S/he was told the cat also seemed to be male (biologically), and the vet had clipped down the claws a bit. S/he didn't have to pay much for the consultation, as they called it, and was sent home with the cat. What were they supposed to do with a cat that didn't belong to them? S/he shrugged, putting the cat in the spare bedroom to sleep off the sedation. They jumped when, only ten minutes later, they heard loud sounds from the room and ran in. They blushed and covered their face when they saw a half naked Neko there, whom appeared eighteen...</p><p>Said brown and blue eyed short haired brown haired Neko hissed and flattened the brown ears, brown tail lashing. "Who are you?!" the genderfluid (unbeknownst to Hawkk) one growled. The nails/claws and teeth, Hawkk saw, were sharper then a human's of course. S/he said "My...my name is Hawkk; who are you, how'd you get in, and where's the cat?" "I am the cat!" the Neko snapped, acting defensive much like the stray/street cat they were. Hawkk flinched a bit...then noticed the rings in the human ears, and the purple fingerless gloves. </p><p>They shook their head, and asked "What's...what's your name, then, if I might ask that?" The Neko flinched and growled, then sighed as they said "Yang...Yang Yang, that's what those jerks called me..." "Jerks?" Hawkk asked, and Yang Yang nodded as they said "They tossed me...They pretended to love me, then tossed me away like that!"</p><p>Hawkk seemed upset by hearing that, and unable to seem to find the words they simply nodded. They then watched the agile Neko, not that they knew that, look around the room. Yang Yang suddenly pounced, sniffing, and said "You...you smell good." Hawkk squeaked and blushed, then said "It must be the food I ate, or my body soap."</p><p>They shrugged, then took the Neko to the kitchen for food.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>